


Before the Fight

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chun-Li is observing and interacting with some of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> Samuraiter, I fear I am incapable of the level of banter to do your prompt true justice.

Chun-Li shook her head as the other fighters all postured and spouted off about how strong they were. She'd done her share of that in various street fights, making it clear to her opponents that she was the strongest woman in the world. Now, she leaned on a railing set around the designated fight zone, as Morrigan Aensland stood beside her. 

"Are all men so loutish and boring?" Chun-Li finally asked, after the second time Zangief and Wolverine almost came to blows without an official match. She had been trying to watch the match between Mega Man and War Machine, having thought it was badly mismatched. She should have known better than to judge on size alone. How many times had she faced Honda or Zangief himself?

"They _can be_ entertaining, either for this sport, or other, more personal ones," Morrigan said with a wicked smile. Her eyes followed Gambit as he crossed in their line of sight. "That one for instance. I'd more than enjoy getting my hands on him for either a fight or a —"

"I don't need to know!" Chun-Li snapped. She then blushed; such naked sexuality was not her style by far. Morrigan just laughed, before letting her eyes rove over Ryu.

"You came here with him, the one in the gi?" Morrigan inquired.

Chun-Li rolled her eyes. "He's married to his Art, and has no time for anything that is not the fight, not bettering himself. He has taken the championship more than once, actually."

"Suddenly, I am even more interested than ever," the woman said, before pushing off the rail to saunter over and try her luck.

"Your name is not Ken Masters, so good luck trying to distract him," Chun-Li murmured low under her breath.

"One of those kind?"

The voice, almost right beside her, made Chun-Li turn, dropping into a ready stance… only to find the speaker was dangling by an odd grayish-white cording from the light supports. And he was upside down.

"Spider-Man, right?" she asked, to make sure she was matching him to the name. Then she face-palmed, because of course he was. "Forget I asked that."

He laughed, but it was kinder than some other fighters might have been. "It's okay. Kind of polite not to just assume, actually." 

"I'm Chun-Li," she offered. "In case you missed it during the introductions."

"I didn't." He turned right side up and dropped down beside her. "I am feeling hopelessly outclassed by the other fighters, after watching that one." He pointed to where Mega Man had just been declared the victor after two straight rounds. "Thought I'd ask you for advice, since the big Russian mentioned you are 'very good, even if too small', as he put it."

Chun-Li had to giggle at that, covering her mouth as she did it. "Everyone is little next to him, except maybe the big green guy."

Spider-Man looked over and sighed. "Yeah, the Hulk is… well, he's the Hulk. I hope someone else draws him. I'd rather face the one that looks like me with the tongue that needs to be rolled up than fight the Hulk. With Venom, at least I know how to goad him into falling for my tricks."

"I know that feeling. I'm hoping someone else gets Ryu."

The slim fighter looked over where Morrigan was still trying to get Ryu to pay attention to her. "I think she's working on it," he quipped, and she had to laugh again.

"Are you always so funny?"

"I try."

She linked her arm through his, tugging a little. "Come on, let's go sit. Looks like Captain America is about to go a round with Zangief. We can talk about the ones we know, and maybe help each other make it further in the tournament." She was confident in her ability, but it wouldn't hurt to know more. Her Interpol training told her to cultivate all resources, and he'd made her smile.

"I'd like that, thanks!"


End file.
